


Kamui and Subaru's ABCs

by citrussunscreen



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble for every letter in the alphabet! Dedicated to the Vampire Twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aisle

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru

Note: For every letter in the alphabet, I shall write a little piece for Kamui and Subaru! :D

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.

xxx

 

A: Aisle

 

It was a rundown church, the colourful glass windows were the only things that remained untouched and in perfect condition in the old church.

 

The soft rays of sunlight danced around in the church, casting shadows, portraying just how beautiful yet ruined the building was. It was a paradox.

 

Trailing closely after his brother, Subaru admired the church; it was stunning even though there were cracks in the ground, distilling the beauty of the aisle in the church. Though it was still so refined in its own way, maybe it was because of the statue of God looking over the church from the front of the altar and the Holy Cross. Ah, it seemed so contradictory that he and Kamui were even strolling in a church.

 

Myths about vampires being afraid of sacred objects, Holy Crosses and the Sunlight, things will always stay as a myth. What was even more contradictory was the fact that he and Kamui are siblings, twin brothers, both male and infatuated with each other. Everything that spells out the word ‘forbidden’.

 

The hollowness of the church rang out silently as the soft taps of feet made its way across the aisle.

 

Taking another look at the statue covered in dust, left forgotten in the abandoned church, Subaru smiled gently to himself as he took a quick step forward, reaching to hold his brother’s hand. He could feel Kamui’s comforting grasp on his own hand as the two of them walked silently down the aisle.

 

“One day” whispered Kamui, loud enough for his brother whom was walking beside him to hear “I will stand under God’s statue and watch you walk down the aisle, Subaru”

 

Subaru’s emerald eyes moved softly to focus on Kamui’s expression and his smile just became more apparent.

 

“We will have a priest, who will stand there” Kamui pointed to the altar under God’s statue as he softly led Subaru on.

 

Kamui stopped at the end of the aisle and turned to look at his twin brother.

 

Amethyst eyes met emerald eyes.

 

“And at the end of the aisle, we will pledge our loyalty to each other” continued Kamui.

 

Subaru chuckled lightly. He knew that they didn’t even need to pledge loyalty to each other, because from the day that they were brought into the world, they were already one. Subaru watched as Kamui closed the proximity between their lips.

 

He could not wait for the next time he will walk down the aisle.


	2. Bathtub

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru

Note: Bubble baths are so rare these days. Enjoy and please leave a review behind~

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.

xxx

 

B: Bathtub

 

The bathtub wasn’t small nor was it big; it was the right size for Kamui and Subaru to fit in nicely. Watching as the hot water rush down and slowly fill up the white bathtub, Kamui smiled softly as he grabbed the bottle for bubbles, squirting the liquid into the bath, under the running water.

 

It was a custom, their tradition.

 

Sure, they didn’t have baths every day; in fact, very scarcely did they ever have baths, in fear of that one man that may catch up to them. Today was different though because they felt the need to share the proximity of taking a bath together, and this was subtly brought out by the small rectangular bathtub. It was just another way of showing how much they meant to each other.

 

Once in a while wouldn’t hurt.

 

Bubbles formed, increasing with the rising water, and when the bathtub was deemed full, the tap was turned, and the water stopped running. The soothing water enveloped every inch of his skin, it was comforting, Kamui thought to himself as he tilted his head back, sinking lower into the bath tub so that his chin was tickled by the bubbles formed.

 

If only ‘relaxation’ could be a word in his dictionary.

 

Scooping a handful of bubbles into his hands, Subaru  threw them into the air gently, watching as they wafted down slowly, making a mess of the surroundings, he did not stop. He even went as far as deliberately scooting closer to his brother in the now rather cramped bathtub, his skin ghostly sliding across his brother’s own skin and with grace and smiling emerald eyes, placed two palm full of bubbles on Kamui’s black hair.

 

This was the sort of life he enjoyed.

 

Quirking an eyebrow, Kamui gave his younger twin a smile before he too scooped bubbles in his hands, leaning forward towards Subaru so that their noses were touching, he ‘wiped’ the bubbles on his brother’s hair. His eyelids hid his amethyst eyes as he chuckled softly, opening his eyes again, Kamui’s smile grew as he looked into his brother’s eyes.

 

He loves his brother.

 

He felt his brother’s cold hands touch his warm face. Those beautiful pale hands, he could feel the silkiness of the skin through the bubbles that were now smeared across his cheeks. Subaru reached up to grab one of Kamui’s hands. He wanted to hold it, and never let go, and he knew from his brother’s tight grasp that that was exactly what Kamui wanted as well.

 

Inside of the small bathtub, they were both in love.

 

Moving his other hand to Subaru’s chin, Kamui smirked at his brother. It wasn’t an expression he liked to show Subaru, but he could not help it this time as he closed off their proximity with a light kiss to the red lips. There was nothing better than spending a kiss in the bathtub with your own twin.


	3. Carousel

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru

Note: For people who might not be familiar with the term ‘Carousel’, it’s a Merry-go-round.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.

xxx

 

C: Carousel

 

Life, he saw, sometimes, most of the times as an endless cycle that went around and around, just like the carousel, forever going around and around in circles. And if he didn’t stop that freak from chasing his brother and him soon, they too, would be going around in circles, for eternity, or till one of them died.

 

Such a grim thought.

 

Kamui looked at all the children on the carousel, riding on horses that went up and down, going around and around.

 

“Do you want to ride, Kamui?” Subaru asked his brother, smiling softly.

 

Looking at his younger brother with a funny expression, Kamui shook his head “I was just thinking of how innocent those children looked” and the carousel seemed to emphasise this innocence even more so.

 

It was only when Kamui noticed the length of silence from Subaru that he realised what he had just implied. And quickly, he spoke, wanting to clear up the misunderstanding. “It’s not like I mean that we’re not innocent…we’re not corrupted.”

 

Kamui caught a glimpse of Subaru’s hazy eyes

 

He felt guilty. “It’s just; we’re not innocent like them”

 

Subaru could only nod. He could understand where his brother was coming from. They were innocent, yet they were not. Like the carousel that goes round and round, they were going round and round. However, unlike the children laughing cheerfully they were not laughing. All of a sudden, the world seemed cruel, he wouldn’t have minded, staying as a child forever, riding on the carousel day after day, paying no heed to the world that enveloped them so.

 

That is but a fantasy.

 

And something that he could relate to, going round and round.

 

“Let’s ride, on the carousel” Subaru proposed to his older brother “I haven’t been on one for a very, very long time”

 

Kamui reached out to clasp the hand stretched out to him. He enjoyed those little times in where his brother would be the one initiating, the one to smile softly and hold his hand. He felt loved, reassured.

 

Once in a while was nice, to be the one being led. Once in a while was okay, to be laughing as the carousel went round and round. Once in a while was fine, to be one of those innocent little children, void of the darkness that clouded the eyes of those who were no longer pure. After all, they are just a pair of devoted twins, wishing for the nightmare to end. That was all.

 


	4. Deprivation

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru

Note: I’m assuming that Kamui and Subaru had a nice, loving family. Enjoy this drabble and please review! :D

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.

xxx

 

D: Deprivation

 

For as long as he could remember (and that is a very long time) there were only a couple of times in which he would consider being really deprived of anything.

 

The first one being the love and care of parents. To be taken away from a warm family, where smiles are now scarce, it wasn’t a situation he liked. But he couldn’t help it. Now, it’s just him and his brother. It was a hard phase to get through, to have something you cherished so much to suddenly disappear, it was as if death had come and visited itself.

 

The second time came just as sudden. Linking to the word ‘safety’. Both him and Subaru were deprived of such comfort. It all came down to one revolting word, ‘Seishirou’.

 

The third time was when they arrived at Acid Tokyo. It was a part of his nightmare he rather not think about, but would forever remember. Those feelings of anguish and panic. That small resolution he had burning.

 

To protect.

 

He would keep his brother company, even though Subaru could not keep him company.

 

Day after day, year after year he spent gazing at the reservoir, hoping that his only brother would come back into his arms. Softly, he would painfully whisper conversations that echoed off the walls, wishing that his brother could hear his voice and awake from his slumber.

 

His deprivation was heart-wrenching. Fingers would grow cold from waiting, legs would tire and amethyst eyes would burn with desperation as he grew more so anxious with each minute.

 

It was a crummy feeling because it ached.

 

He missed Subaru’s soft smiles, his silky touch and warm breath. The presence that would swamp him with such relief, warmth and love that it overflowed with radiance.

 

So it was only normal (for him) to hold his brother to himself when his time deprived of his brother’s company vanished, when Subaru came back to him. And soon, those days filled with feather light touches and ethereal kisses were back, those days deprived of his touch were gone.

 

Yet what he would hate to admit most was that in the dead of the night, his eyes would glow gold, his lips smeared with the delicious crimson red blood of his brother. He had missed the sweet scent of Subaru’s blood, and he knew, he knew that Subaru had missed his blood as much as he missed his.

 

If anything that was something he never ever wanted to be deprived of again.


	5. Eleventh Hour

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru

Note: um, I tried a different style? ^-^ Thanks for reading, remember to review~

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.

xxx

 

E: Eleventh Hour

_We are the edges of the night sky,_

_An endless circle around the golden cat’s eye._

_We are two of the same enclosed glass case,_

_We stay together, forever entangled in this lukewarm embrace…_

_Kamui and I._

 

The hands on the clock strikes Twelve

 

To be constantly on the run. It is tough, physically, mentally and emotionally. Yet Kamui and I can stay at an equilibrium with each other, we balance each other out, we were once one entity. Even now, we are one entity.

 

The hands on the clock strikes One

 

I am his echo, and he is my echo. It shall always return, in seconds, hours, weeks, years, no matter how long.

 

The hands on the clock strikes Two

 

The taste, the scent, embedded into my memories. Memories of just you, you and you. I want to be surrounded, encircled and sealed, to soak in your expression.

 

The hands on the clock strikes Three

 

We have lived for many years. Watching as the ocean erodes the rocks, shaping cliffs, watching as glaciers erode the earth into a river, watching as the wind blows in our face. And I question, if everything will one day disappear, whether it’s erosion or not. And you hold my hand in reassurance, your amethyst eyes smiling, because we will stay the same.

 

The hands on the clock strikes Four

 

Like an éclair, filled with cream and coated in chocolate, I am, we are filled with our own blood and coated with each other. In this world we are small, like the light finger-shaped éclair, but to each other, to me, Kamui is the space that fills me up. The nitrogen in a balloon, the stars in the universe.

 

The hands on the clock strikes Five

 

A necessity to live in our own world is to eliminate those who will hinder, those that will interfere, those that are important but deadly and then, treasure those you cherish. I stop, to halt Kamui from walking any further. He turns around and I smile. To live without regrets. I lean forward and give him a quick kiss. To be able to keep walking forward.

 

The hands on the clock strikes Six

 

You’re proud, powerful and protective. Are they properties that make up your essence? Sometimes, I can’t figure out whether it is or not. I’d like to think not. I’d like to believe that I will be the only one that you will be so passionate about. What is it that makes up your essence, Kamui? For that will be my answer as well.

 

The hands on the clock strikes Seven

 

Elaboration is not a part of us. There is no need for such a thing, such a word. One look and simple gestures. One kiss, cheek, nose, forehead, lips. One touch, head, shoulder, arm, thigh. Not another word needs to be said.

 

The hands on the clock strikes Eight

 

There is no topic between the two of us that will evaporate, fade away and disappear. It is the every bond between us that ties us stronger together. No movement between us will evaporate. Emotions, expressions and most importantly, the time spent together.

 

The hands on the clock strikes Nine

 

I think about our ending as I hold tightly onto your hand. What would it be like? Where will our ending be? The day that we die? No. Even without souls, we can live on together, for eternity. There will be no ending, at least, not for you and I.

 

The hands on the clock strikes Ten

 

Our existence holds our meaning for life. You exist to be with me, and I exist to be with you. Two halves of one whole, shower me with clichés, it is fine, because it depicts us and our existence.

 

The hands on the clock strikes Eleven

 

We lived each day as if it were our last. Each hour is our Eleventh hour, our last possible moment to do something, anything…at least it is, in this world.

 

_Our Eleventh Hour._

 


	6. Fast Food

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru, AU

Note: Where Kamui is acting childishly and Subaru is trying to act very mature. I tried. Please enjoy and leave a review behind! :D

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.

xxx

 

F: Fast Food

 

“Welcome, what would you like today?” Subaru asked in a strained voice as he adjusted the red and white cap he was wearing.

 

“Hmm” Kamui rubbed his chin. His eyes never trailing away from the boy behind the counter, or to be more specific, his brother that was behind the counter. “Maybe some fries?”

 

“What size would you like?” Subaru asked, tempted to roll his eyes.

 

Grinning Kamui pointed to the sizes that were displayed “One of those”

 

Subaru raised an eyebrow at his brother.

 

“Please” Kamui added, still smiling sweetly.

 

“Anything else?” Subaru asked, nodding.

 

“Do you recommend anything?” Kamui asked, smirking now. He knew his brother didn’t eat fast food.

 

Subaru wanted to deck his brother. But decided otherwise as he looked at the long line of people behind his brother, waiting for their fast food.

 

An Hour Later

 

“You know, I think I won’t take the Large Fries after  all.” Said Kamui, shifting the centre of his balance onto his left foot.

 

Subaru nodded, pushing the touch screen gently.

 

“I think I’ll take a Large burger meal instead of the Strawberry Sundae”

 

“And which burger meal would you like?” Subaru asked, with thinning patience. He had been dealing with Kamui’s indecisive order ever since he started working. It wasn’t much fun, especially after watching the line of people behind Kamui disappear. Really, Kamui just wanted to make his life that much harder today.

 

Another Hour Later

 

“So perhaps I should go for the bacon and eggs like that woman over there” Kamui was now sitting on a chair. His head resting on his folded arms that were resting on the bench top.

 

Subaru didn’t even want to look at who Kamui was talking about. He just wanted his brother to get his order over and done with.

 

Many Hours later

 

“Well, maybe I should just get the fries after all” Kamui stated monotonously

 

Yes. Subaru whispered into his head. He twitched a little when he thought about all the combinations of meals Kamui had gone through.

 

And this was supposed to be a FAST FOOD restaurant and how many hours has it taken for his dear brother to decide?

 

“Or maybe I should for with the Large Fries and Small Chocolate Sundae after all with an apple pie of course”

 

Apologies. He still hasn’t decided. Subaru mentally sighed, for the nth time that day.

 

“Isn’t your shift over?” Kamui asked, standing up from the chair he was just sitting on

 

Subaru looked a little surprised as he turned around, looking at the clock. Indeed his shift was over.

 

“I’ve decided not to order after all” Kamui smiled pleasantly as he moved away from the counter.

 

Subaru wanted to kill Kamui, if just in his imagination…

 

A hand clasped on Subaru’s thin shoulder. Subaru gulped as he slowly turned around.

 

He knew it wasn’t a good idea to get a part-time job without Kamui’s consent.

 

And before the manager of the fast food restaurant could even speak, Kamui spoke for him “He’s resigning”

 

Short and simple.

 

The manager let go of Subaru’s shoulder. Kamui was still smiling and Subaru took off the cap he was wearing.

 

“Well are we going home?” the boy with emerald eyes asked with anticipation, as if he hadn’t just spoken for the entirety of Subaru’s shift.

 

“I hate…” how possessive you are. Subaru wanted to finish it like that. But he couldn’t see the benefit of starting such a silly argument with his brother.

 

“I saved your manager the trouble of firing you, you know?” Kamui commented “where’s my thanks?”

 

Subaru glared at his brother. “I hate fast food. Yes. I hate fast food.”


	7. Gardening

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru, AU

Note: Like all the previous drabbles, this one doesn’t really get anywhere.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.

xxx

 

G: Gardening

 

It was a hot summer day when Kamui and Subaru were decked outside in nothing but a pair of shorts, a baggy shirt and matching straw hats on their heads, shielding them from the glare of the sun. You may ask, what were they doing?

 

Gardening, of course. What else?

 

Pulling out weeds is a tedious job. Kamui sighed as he finished weeding all those buggers that ruined the garden. He walked over to Subaru before promptly slouching and draping himself all over Subaru. He wanted to whine. It was hot.

 

Subaru turned around and grumbled a little, he gently pushed his brother off his back. He really needed to finish planting the seeds before he could mess around with Kamui. His cheeks tinged brightly at his own thoughts. It wasn’t as though he had really intended to think about messing around with Kamui in the garden nonetheless. Really, he was slipping.

 

Lying on the lawn, Kamui looked up into the bright sky and blinked before he tugged his straw hat lower, covering his face. He hated gardening. He lifted his hat up a little and looked at his twin. He didn’t hate Subaru. Far from that in fact.

 

Kamui mentally scolded himself for even remotely comparing GARDENING (of all things) to his precious twin brother. The heat really was getting to him.

 

“We need a vegetable garden”

 

“Hm?” Kamui sat up lazily and looked dopily at Subaru

 

Subaru smiled warily at his brother “Do you want some lemonade? I can go squeeze some for you”

 

Nodding, Kamui flopped back down. He really didn’t like the heat, it made him feel too sluggish, too lazy.

 

Chuckling a little, Subaru adjusted his straw hat as he got up and took his gardening gloves off, heading towards the veranda.

 

A vegetable garden…Kamui didn’t understand…it’s already a pain to keep the garden neat, and now Subaru wants a vegetable garden as well, but who was he to deny Subaru?

 

“Lemonade” Subaru gently pressed a cold glass of lemonade against Kamui’s cheek. “After that, can you please finish weeding the garden”

 

‘Ah, there really was a catch’ thought Kamui as he gratefully took the lemonade. Groaning, Kamui sipped on his lemonade and then smiled to himself.

 

Subaru felt a poke on his shoulder and he turned around, only to find himself facing a smiling Kamui. Before he knew it, he felt a pair of lips on his own.  
  
He nearly choked when he realised Kamui was kissing him with lemonade in his mouth. He was disgusted for a second before he realised it was the same as kissing Kamui with chocolate in his mouth.

 

Breaking off, Kamui’s smile almost dazzled a rather confused Subaru.

 

“There, you drank the lemonade, didn’t you?”

 

Subaru so knew what his brother was going to say next. He wasn’t going to like it. Goodbye, vegetable garden.

 

“You’ll have to help me with the weeding, dearest Subaru”

 

 


	8. Haiku

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru, AU

Note: Who doesn’t write half a poem or two on the way home?

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.

xxx

 

H: Haiku

 

Kiss me like the breeze

 

Slender fingers of Fall’s warmth

 

Spring becomes the rain

 

 

Hours of the day

 

Indulging in bloody night

 

Petals all around

 

 

Illusion of red

 

Suspended in Nature’s arms

 

Dancing with your blood

 

 

Ripples in the air

 

Summer of blood thirsty quench

 

Consuming with care

 

 

Holding falling leaves

 

Diving into tender smiles

 

Catching memories

 

 

Hallucination

 

Echoes devour in dark

 

Spray of fleeting words

 

 

Winter envelopes

 

Emerald and your Amethyst

 

Only you and I

 

 

Sun sets with your eyes

 

Eternity with just you

 

A place to belong

 

 


	9. Indigestion

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru, AU

Note: Indigestion is pain by the way. T^T I’m using it as a metaphor-ish term for not-understanding something because of how painful it is (kind of like refusing to truly understand); I hope I could get that message across. =]

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.

xxx

 

I: Indigestion

 

Kamui groaned and tried to dig himself deeper into his temporary bed, the layers of doona above him not helping the slightest in calming him. His stomach ached and he wondered if this was all karma. He could hear Subaru’s breathing beside him, already forgetting how long Subaru had been sitting beside him, and trying to hold him still as the boy with emerald eyes massaged his pale stomach. It tickled a little at the start. But as he diverted his concentration from the fingers diligently attempting to sooth him to the face that made his heart beat race, Kamui’s pain was forgotten.  But as soon as Subaru looked into his eyes, he could feel the rise of his pain again, this time, most likely caused by embarrassment.

 

Whoever thought that even vampires could get an upset tummy.

 

“It has to be what you had for breakfast today, Kamui” Subaru commented, still continuing to run his hands across Kamui’s flawless stomach, hoping that it would relieve his twin brother a little of the stress that is piling up on the already large mound of stress.

 

Closing his eyes, Kamui wanted to dull his senses enough so that all he could feel was Subaru’s skin, so that only Subaru’s scent wafted into his nose, so that only Subaru’s voice filled his ears. “You know, Subaru” Kamui found his mouth moving, murmuring on its own, as though all connections to the brain had been severed.

 

“What is it?” Subaru asked, politely “Are you starting to regret stuffing yourself with expired and off junk?”

 

Kamui shaked his head and opened his eyes, his emerald orbs staring straight back into Subaru’s striking violet eyes “If I get sick more are you going to spend more time with me?”

 

Looking at his rather immature brother with a faint scowl, Subaru shook his head “it’s not possible, and you know it”

 

A small pout graced Kamui’s features. He didn’t like what he was hearing, and his stomach was really starting to ache, his fingers gripped the bed sheets even more tightly.

 

Subaru pursed his lips, his fingers never failing to lightly massage the other’s skin. “I already spend all the time I have with you, how could I possible spend any more time with you?”

 

“All your time isn’t enough, everything is not enough, Subaru” Kamui contemplated “it’s just not enough”

 

“Don’t be too greedy, Kamui” Subaru stated, knowing that he was being a hypocrite, if there was anyone who wanted more than everything, it was him. But he was satisfied with just all of his brother’s thoughts, devotion and loyalty. And still, he wanted more.

 

“Nothing is enough” Kamui sighed, the pain in his stomach disappearing, as his heart constricted, as though nothing could ache more than that.

 

“But  just you are enough for me, like how just I am enough for you” Some things are harder to digest than others. In this case, both of the vampire twins knew that some things are just indigestible.


	10. Juvenescent

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru, AU

Note: Inspiration: IvoryKate’s ficc ‘Need’

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.

xxx

 

J: Juvenescent

 

“Kamui” Subaru warned with a stern look

 

Crossing his arms elegantly, Kamui gave his younger twin brother a raised eyebrow.

 

“Stop being so immature” The vampire with emerald eyes stated, softly yet administratively.

 

Kamui rolled his eyes “I’m not a child, Subaru”

 

This time, it was Subaru who raised his eyebrows, but in doubt. He looked at his brother, from head to toe, toe to head, as though he were saying _“Just which part of you is not child-like?”_

“It’s not like there’s anything to be ashamed of, Subaru” Kamui stated, intelligently.

 

Sighing, Subaru ran a hand through his hair. He took another look at his brother and sighed again. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy the attention he was given, but, Kamui just wanted too much, excessively.

 

“You don’t need to follow me into the toilet you know...” Subaru stated, albeit embarrassed for having to say it.

 

Kamui grimaces at Subaru’s comment and then does what he wants, he wraps his arms tightly around the other, closing the distance between them. He doesn’t want to let go. He doesn’t want either of them to leave either of their sides. That’s what ‘Together Forever’ meant right? The vampire with amethyst eyes holds the other impossible tighter, impossibly closer.

 

“I wasn’t following you, Subaru.” Kamui spoke, his tone giving away hints of his pain “I’ll be beside you forever”

 

Subaru recognises that his brother was acting juvenile. But he understood the meaning behind the want to stick together like a pair of chopsticks, he could imagine the fear of being left alone, the desolation that’ll envelope you, he could understand.

 

“I’ll hold you forever” Kamui whispered into his twin’s ear before he travelled to the Subaru’s stretched neck, his sharp teeth running over the skin, tingling.

“Your love for me, it’s like a juvenescent elixir” Subaru smiles, still not forgetting that his twin brother was still stuck to him like a stubborn and hard to remove parasitic leech, ready to suck blood from his neck.

 

Loneliness brings nothing but pain. But even so, it is a pain I can and am willing to love. Because, love is not love without pain. Subaru knows that he’s a necessity to Kamui, like Kamui is to he.

 

“There’s bound to be pain in love, Kamui” Subaru whispered apologetically.

 

“I feel as though I can’t get enough of your love, Subaru” Kamui confesses as he sinks his teeth into the other’s neck, knowing that his orbs were going to flash gold.

 

Needing is pain. Pain is love. Love is everything.


	11. Kinsmen

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru, AU

Note: 101 words. ^~^

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.

xxx

 

K: Kinsmen

 

To them, the word kinsmen was represented by the word disposable. They don’t need it. The only family necessary was each other. Even things such as parents, the two learnt to forget.

 

They only wanted one kin by their side.

 

Subaru looks into the mirror at Kamui’s reflection before a slender hand traces the outline of the amethyst eyed vampire “I have no room for anyone but you”

 

The importance of each other is incomparable.

 

“All I need is you” the pair of vampire twins whisper lovingly to each other, fingers lacing perfectly, lips joining softly and hips moulded together perfectly.


	12. Long

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru, AU

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.

xxx

 

L: Long

 

“Your hair has grown out quite a bit”, Kamui muses as he runs his fingers through Subaru’s silky black hair.

 

Blinking, Subaru takes a look at his own reflection and nods without much thought “I guess it has”

 

“It’s quite long, they’re hiding your beautiful eyes”, Kamui states as he silently looks at Subaru for permission to ‘trim’ his brother’s hair.

 

Subaru watches as his twin brother’s extends his nails slightly to cut his black hair. It wasn’t the best way to trim hair neatly, but it was decent and normal enough for Subaru.

 

“This...I feel so childish”, Subaru states as he watches pieces of his hair drift slowly from his head.

 

Kamui sends his twin a puzzled look.

 

“I feel like a child” Subaru smiles wryly “when you cut my hair like this, it’s just, rather nostalgic”

 

The amethyst eyed vampire chuckles loudly “Subaru, what are you saying? I’m the one who turned you into a man, remember?”

 

Looking down quickly, Subaru wishes that his hair would miraculously grow longer in that moment so that it could serve as a shield for his quickly growing blush.


	13. Mannequin

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru, AU, character death

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.

xxx

 

M: Mannequin

_“What kind of mannequins do you like best?” Kamui randomly asks Subaru._

_“Hm? What do you mean?” Subaru asks and turns his gaze to where Kamui is staring at, a window shop displaying mannequins._

_“There are so many different kinds, styles...but I guess one that actually looks like you would be best” Kamui muses, tapping his chin._

_“Excuse me?” Subaru looks at Kamui curiously._

_Kamui shifts his attention back on Subaru and shakes his head “I’m just talking to myself.”_

 

xxx

 

Kamui sits on a wooden chair, his jet black hair even more unruly than before, his eyes void of any warmth.

 

“Subaru...” Kamui speaks softly, gently as he stares at a mop of black hair.

 

“Why can’t even a mannequin replace you?” Kamui looks around the room, at the many mannequins that littered the room, all wearing the same clothes, all with the same hair, all with the same shade of emerald eyes that belonged to Subaru.

 

“There were so many types”, Kamui looks down at his own hands “so many, yet none of them answer me like you would’ve if you were still alive”

 

Kamui laughs bitterly, his sound resounding in the room as he pulls one of the mannequins into his arms.

 


	14. Naked

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru,

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.

xxx

 

N: Naked

 

They’re not normal. Being classified as vampires makes them different from mere ‘humans’. However, it was their unbreakable bond with each other that made them far from ordinary. Their sensitive and far-seeing naked eyes pierce each other with trust unimaginable to a normal person.

 

Sometimes, Kamui would try to comprehend, but the only decent answer he could ever come up with was that that was how things worked between him and Subaru.

 

Subaru looks at Kamui, the expression on his brother’s face may be masked for all other eyes, but he could always tell what Kamui was thinking. His emotions were naked to Subaru’s eyes.

 

There was nothing to say as the pair of twins sprawled naked on their bed, hiding nothing as sharp fangs dug into each other, relishing in the sweet taste of each other’s blood.

 

With eyes as clear as day, Kamui’s gaze burns into Subaru’s skin, his fingers trail softly and appreciates Subaru’s body with care, his brother’s blood lingering on his tongue with every soft kiss they shared.

 

Placing a hand on Kamui’s cheeks, Subaru caresses gently before he leans in, mouth open, fangs ready to sink pass naked skin and into flesh. His eyes flashed gold before he closed his eyelids and savoured Kamui’s blood.

 

To them, it wasn’t anything out of the normal.


	15. Obsession

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru, character death

Inspiration: SHINee - Obsession

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.

A/N: To me, Kamui is the obsessed one…I think I remember saying I’ll make this one happy…but it just didn’t work out. TAT apologies.

xxx

 

O: Obsession

 

“You left without even saying goodbye”, Kamui traces Subaru’s jaw line, “but I forgive you, because I’ll never want you to say goodbye to me”

 

Kamui takes a seat next to Subaru’s chalk pale and ice cold body, “Subaru, I don’t ever want to say goodbye to you either” his warm fingers naturally lace with Subaru’s dead and rigid fingers.

 

“I’m about to go crazy”, Kamui tells Subaru, his fingers moving to trace the other’s eyebrows, “it’s already unsettling that you’re not talking to me, but for you to not even breath, for me to be unable to even hear your heart beat, Subaru, you’re strangling me.”

 

Gently, Kamui leans towards Subaru and whispers into the other’s ear, “don’t leave me alone, because I will never leave you alone, Subaru.” Slowly, Kamui lifts Subaru’s arm and holds the other’s hand tightly, “I won’t let you let go of my hand.” He brings the hand to his lips and presses against the back of Subaru’s hand softly, “for you, I’ll kill my breath.”

 


	16. Photos

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru, AU, deranged fluff and lack of character death.

A/N: I wanted to write some fluff, but I feel as though I’ve failed (hence the warning). Perhaps I’ll do better in the next one. m(_ _)m

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.

xxx

 

P: Photos

 

“Kamui!” Subaru called loudly as he placed the last dish onto the dinner table, “Kamui! Dinner’s ready!”

 

When Subaru did not get a response, he crossed his arms and called again, “Kamui!?” It was strange that his twin was not answering him, quickly he felt anxious, wondering is something could’ve possibly gone wrong when the other was cleaning the attic.

 

Leaping over more than two steps at a time, Subaru was up the stairs in a flash and with his heart rate increasing with every second, Subaru climbed into the attic, “Kamui, are you there?”

 

“Oh, Subaru?” Kamui’s voice came muffled from the other side of the attic.

 

Relieved, Subaru carefully made his way across the attic in which he noted was still dusty, he was sure that Kamui had found something that took his attention away from cleaning, “why didn’t you answer me when I called you?”

 

“Sorry”, Kamui looked up with sincerity at his brother, “was engrossed in these photos, and well, I don’t think I heard you.”

 

“Photos?” Interested, Subaru took a seat next to Kamui on the dusty wooden floor.

 

“Yeah”, Kamui smiled and pulled a cardboard box over to his side, “I found this box, it’s full of photo albums of us, there’s so many of them, and they just bring back memories I thought never existed or were just dreams I conjured up I my sleep.”

 

Laughing heartily, Subaru picked up an album, “if the sheer number of these photos matched with the number of your dreams, I’d say you’ve been sleeping all this time.”

 

“Funny, I went through a lot of pictures, and in a lot of them, you’re sleeping”, Kamui teased Subaru as he pointed to a photo he was looking at, one of a slumbering Subaru, “so cute.”

 

“These photos are so nostalgic”, Subaru slowly flipped through the album he was holding, “so many things I don’t even remember”

 

“It’s a little fascinating, isn’t it?” Kamui asked.

 

“I find it strange that our parents no longer take any photos”, Subaru responded, a fond smile on his face as he looked at each photo carefully.

 

“They’re just busy, don’t blame them”, Kamui smiled, placing a reassuring arm around his twin.

 

Nodding, Subaru continued to look through the photo albums, “we’ll just have to take our own photos from now on.”

 

“Oh hey, Subaru, why were you looking for me again?” Kamui suddenly asks

 

“Eh?” Subaru blinks, his beautiful emerald orbs hiding behind his eyelids. Suddenly, Subaru stands up, “I forgot!”

 

“What?” Kamui asks nervously as he also stands up, the photo album he was holding slipping out of his hands.

 

“Dinner!” Subaru replies just as hastily as his stomach coincidentally rumbled.

 

“Dinner?” Kamui states, anxious as he follows Subaru down the attic, the photos that they were looking at just before laid in the attic, completely forgotten once more.

 


	17. Question

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru

A/N: Okay, so I tried to make this sort of fluffy. ^^”

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.

xxx

 

Q: Question

 

Fumbling around, tripping and standing back up again, arms that reached out quickly, palms that quickly formed into fists, it were as though the pair of siblings were sprawling.

 

Strong hands gripped a thin, frail-looking but sturdy wrist. And then, the hands suddenly let go. They were going to leave bruises.

 

“Kamui, what’s wrong?” Subaru asked, despite knowing the answer.

 

Perhaps Kamui had not heard his brother, perhaps Kamui had heard but did not register his twin’s question, but he did not respond verbally, instead he gripped tightly on to the other’s limbs.

Subaru responded by gripping onto Kamui’s shoulders tightly.

 

Subaru knew that Kamui had finally snapped, knew that Kamui couldn’t take it any longer, knew that Kamui was in pain. And he was going to be there to share the pain and take on the burdens that came with it. With that thought in mind, Subaru looked into Kamui’s eyes and sighed. He loosened his grip on his brother’s shoulders. Slowly, he raised his hand till it rested on Kamui’s mop of black hair. And then he applied a little pressure on the head pushing Kamui’s head towards himself.

 

Opening his mouth, Subaru bites into Kamui’s shoulders, his teeth sinking in easily. The scent of the sweetest blood quickly fills the room.

 

There was no desire for Subaru to question why he suddenly decided it would be a good idea to suck on Kamui’s shoulders without asking first, for he already knew the answer, it was soothing for the recipient.

 

Suddenly, Subaru felt a sharp pain pierce his neck, hissing, Subaru knew it was Kamui biting into his neck as he detached himself from Kamui’s shoulder.

 

Moaning, Subaru tried to get back to his senses. It was not time to dwell in pleasure. Confused in the moment of haste, Subaru hit the back of Kamui’s head mercilessly, swiftly knocking the other unconscious.

 

“I should’ve just done that from the start…” Subaru muttered to himself as he looked at Kamui who was now lying flat on his back.

 

The next morning, Kamui wakes up feeling groggy as he rubs the back of his head.

 

“Where did you get all those bruises?” Kamui asks, worried as he softly runs his fingers across the bruises on Subaru’s arms.

 

“They’ll heal soon”, Subaru replied, placing a hand on his neck, wanting to hide from Kamui the fangs that had harshly, desperately sunk into him last night, “we’re vampires after all.”

 

Nodding, Kamui gave Subaru a small smile. He could believe and trust his twin. And then, he noticed the bruises that adorned his own skin and his brows furrowed, “where are these bruises from?”

 

And even though Kamui was asking himself, Subaru answered him anyway, “perhaps you rolled out of bed last night”, Subaru suggested, a somewhat apologetic smile quirked his lips.

 

“Funny”, Kamui rubbed his jaw, “I woke up in bed though…oh, and Subaru, guess what, my teeth, my fangs stopped hurting.”

 

“Mm?~” Subaru smiled, “that’s good news, you can stop chewing on everything now, as though you were a newborn whose teeth was just growing.”

 

Rolling his eyes at Subaru, Kamui folded his arms, “just wait till your new fangs start growing, I’ll let you bite my arm”

 

“Why wait?” Subaru asked as he grabbed Kamui’s arm, “you’d let me start now, wouldn’t you?”

 


	18. Reassurance

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru

A/N: Happy Valentine’s everyone! ^^

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.

xxx

 

R: Reassurance

 

“Urgh”, Subaru rasped, “I feel sick”

 

“Ah”, Kamui’s eyebrow’s furrowed as he made Subaru lean on his shoulder, “we’re nearly there Subaru, just hold on a little more”

 

Closing his eyes, Subaru breathed in deeply, his head really hurt, he felt like he wanted to spew. It was a very nauseating feeling. He could feel Kamui rub his back gently, but it didn’t really help at all, he only felt like knocking himself out even more.

 

“You know, Subaru”, Kamui began, “I never thought you’d be one to get motion sickness…”

 

“It’s because this bus ride is so bumpy”, Subaru strained himself to speak, his eyes squeezed shut.

 

“Mm~” Kamui found it amusing how Subaru suddenly seemed too weak, so vulnerable and so easy to tease, “if we’d had known earlier we would’ve just walked instead~”

 

“Too late to regret now”, Subaru lethargically rubbed his temples, “we’re getting off as soon as the bus stops.”

 

When the bus finally stopped, the pair of twins gingerly hopped off the bus. Subaru was cradling his own head, wincing with each step.

 

“Do you still feel like throwing up?” Kamui asked with worry as he supported his drowsy brother to a bench.

 

“No, not really, it’s just, my head really hurts.”

 

Taking a seat, Kamui opted to run his long fingers through Subaru’s hair instead of rubbing the other’s back.

 

“Anything you’re currently craving for?” Kamui asked softly, “water? Juice? Blood?”

 

Subaru opened his eyes to reveal troubled emerald eyes, “actually, some chocolate would be nice.”

 

Kamui raised a thin eyebrow at his twin, but did not say a word. Instead he looked around the vicinity for a store, any store that would sell chocolate.

 

“Just wait here”, Kamui told Subaru, “I’ll make sure to get you chocolate.”

 

Subaru hazily blinked at Kamui’s reassurance as the other dashed off before closing his eyes again, the pain in his head kept throbbing in pain. It was a pest.

 

It wasn’t long before Kamui came back with a bar of milk chocolate. Carefully, he unwrapped the bar of chocolate and broke off small pieces to feed to Subaru who almost looked as though he were dying.  
  
“Feeling better?” Kamui asked

 

“Mm~” Subaru let the richness of the chocolate melt in his mouth. It was sweet, a chocolate type of sweet that he wasn’t all too familiar with, “I could get use to it”, Subaru muttered before he took the block of chocolate in his own hands, breaking off a piece and then pushing it against Kamui’s lips, “you should try too, trust me, it’s not bad.”

 

“Really, I never knew you’d be able to recover from motion sickness from eating chocolate”, Kamui sighed as he swallowed the piece of chocolate in his mouth.

 

“There are a lot of things you don’t know, Kamui”, Subaru leaned back so that he was looking up into the sky, “chocolate is so mysterious.”


	19. Sensitivity

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru

A/N: Ehhh….it’s been a while…^^” and yes, lying on your back does warm you bed up faster than lying on your side. =v=

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.

xxx

 

S: Sensitivity

 

Kamui had never thought that he was one to be overly sensitive over anything. But there was just something about a cold bed he did not find comforting. It kept him rolling around in bed, trying to warm up the bed as quick as he can.

 

“Kamui?” Subaru whispered as he slipped into the bed, “why aren’t you sleeping yet?”

 

“Hm?” Subaru turned around to look at Subaru in the dark. He watched as his twin yawned before he shuffled a little bit and his those emerald eyes behind the thin sheet of skin. Subaru never really liked how quickly Kamui could fall asleep.

 

“The bed is cold”, Kamui told Subaru. However, when Kamui got no response from the other he merely assumed that the other was already asleep. Kamui tried to fall asleep quickly too, but the bed just wouldn’t warm up. The vampire kept shifting his position, trying to find a comfortable and warm position. But no matter how he shifted, some part of his body will be shivering with cold. It was distracting.

 

Subaru had never really been sensitive to a lot of things. And when his twin brother decided that he should roll around in bed when they should be sleeping, Subaru wondered if he was sensitive to excessive movement beside him when he was trying to get some shut eye. Though, when Subaru thought about it deeper, he concluded that anyone who had someone shifting restlessly beside them would find it impossibly hard to sleep.

 

“Kamui~”, Subaru finally sighed when he could no longer take Kamui’s constant shifting, “what are you doing? Can’t you sleep?”

 

“The bed is still cold…”, Kamui stated, “can’t sleep.”

 

“Just…”, Subaru looked a little pitifully at his brother, “just lie on your back for a while, without moving and the bed should warm up faster like that.”

 

Kamui looked at Subaru sceptically, but tried it anyway. It hadn’t even been thirty seconds when Kamui shifted again. The bed was really cold. He just couldn’t lie there and not move when he could feel the cold seeping through his skin and tingling his senses.

 

“Kamui!” Subaru scolded when Kamui shifted.

 

“It’s too cold, Subaru”, Kamui complained before he decided that it was time he snuggled closer to his brother.

 

“Don’t cling onto me like that”, Subaru frowned, wondering how he could sleep comfortable when his brother was clinging onto him and shivering.

 

When Kamui only held on tighter to Subaru, Subaru gave up and closed his eyes as he tried to sleep, “I’ll warm up the bed for you next time, if you want…”

“Of course you will”, Kamui smiled victoriously at Subaru’s offer before he added an afterthought, “you’ll still let me cuddle you to sleep right?”

 

Subaru involuntarily twitched. How he did not even realise till the end that all Kamui really wanted was to cuddle, Subaru didn’t even want to think about it.

 


	20. Touch

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru

A/N: So I feel as though it’s been a long, long, long time since I’ve written character death ficc for these two, too bad this one isn’t.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.

xxx

T: Touch

Subaru knows that Kamui is the ray of light descending from a flood of darkness to guide him along so that he can endure the heartache of their painstaking journey.

 

He closes his eyes and he thinks of the slimy hands and the piercing stare and he’s attracted to it. Yet, he clearly recollects it’s Kamui’s long thin fingers that have a hold on his arm that keeps him where he is. He doesn’t take another step into the other world.

“Remember?” Subaru remembers Kamui telling him, “we’re running away, together.”

Subaru takes in a deep breath, a step back, he turns around and hugs the other lightly, he wants to apologise, but the words just won’t leave his lips, “I’m fine.”

Subaru also remembers the day where he stood peering out the frosted window, his diamond sharp nail just above his wrist, waiting for the right moment to daintily slice open his own skin. He hadn’t even touched his wrist when he could already smell his own blood mingling with the atmosphere, and he knew straight away that Kamui would jump into the room, frantic but with a poised appearance.

It didn’t even take a second for Kamui to arrive and understand what was happening.

“You know”, Kamui stares at Subaru’s wrists, “it’s not possible for you to die from something like that.”

“I know”, Subaru says back softly, “that’s why I didn’t do it.”

“Your blood fills the whole room, Subaru, you were going to cut it open, weren’t you?” Kamui sighs and as Subaru’s nail retracts back to what is considered a normal length with blunt edges.

Subaru does not say anything but continues staring at Kamui.

“If you’re hungry for blood, you can have mine”, Kamui offers, walking closer and sticking his arm towards his twin, “so long as you don’t cut yourself.”

Subaru touches his brother’s arm, it’s cold, oh so cold. But he can hear the warmth and sincerity in the other’s voice, “I’m fine”, he tells the other.

It’s the love that makes him shine, makes him stand out like white on black.

To Subaru, it’s a blessing.

 

“Are you okay?” Kamui asks, he touches Subaru’s shoulder gently, as though reassuring the other that he was still here.

That they have yet to falter.

Subaru opens his eyes and looks up and into Kamui’s eyes. He gives the other a small smile, “I’m fine”, _because of you._

 

 


	21. Unconditional

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru, AU, implied violence

A/N:

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.

xxx

U: Unconditional

Kamui woke up with a shock. He could hear screaming, and immediately, his eyes opened and he jumped out of bed.

“What are you doing!?”

“Giving him his freedom!”

Kamui swallowed. The scream was swallowed.

“What do you know!?”

“Enough!”

“He’s using you, don’t do this, Subaru!”

Kamui’s eyes widened, his steps hurried. He was sprinting.

“And you think he will ever accept and love a monster who would kill his own parents!?”

“Yes”. There was a pause, “I know because he will always love me.”

There was a laugh but it died off abruptly.

Heart racing, Kamui quickly threw the door open. Kamui swore he saw Subaru’s eyes flash gold for a second. But he dismissed the thought, thinking he was crazy.

“Kamui”, Subaru called, bringing the other out of his stupor.

Rich purple eyes flittered across the room before they swopped over the single person standing, alive in the middle of the room. Subaru was covered in blood, Kamui noted the painful obvious. He wondered if he should ask the other what exactly had happened. But he felt as though he had heard enough to deduce what had happened.

“Kamui?” Subaru asked in a slightly louder voice this time, he took a couple of steps towards his twin, his face painted with an unreadable smile.

“Is this, is this a dream?” Kamui asked softly, his eyes looking straight into his twin’s eyes, unwavering.

“No”, Subaru whispered back, he walked forward and pulled Kamui in for a hug, he didn’t want to see the shock on the other’s face, he didn’t want to see his brother’s expression turn agonizing.

Kamui took in a breath as he held his twin back. He could smell the blood on his brother, yet he couldn’t find himself to be disgusted by him, to be appalled. He couldn’t reject and push the other away. Because it’s Subaru.

Subaru tightened his hold, “I’m sorry, but unconditional love isn’t a dream.”

Kamui sighed as he fingers dug into Subaru with force, “you’re so stupid, why didn’t you wait for me?” Kamui smiled sadly, he thought that having this all calculated out, pulling the strings, he wouldn’t be affected, but now that the deed has been done, the one sitting behind bars would be Subaru. Just like how he had planned it. His heart felt heavy.

“Let’s run away together”, Kamui whispered into Subaru’s ear. Kamui wondered what he was saying, why he was saying such things. It wasn’t meant to be like this. He was supposed to gain his freedom through Subaru. He isn’t meant to end up being tied down. Yet, his heart kept thumping hard, and he kept talking, “this time, I’ll be the one to protect you unconditionally.”

 


	22. Vibrant

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru, AUish

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.

xxx

V: Vibrant

Subaru closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before he presses open the wooden door and steps into the attic. He ignores the creaking of the stairs when his weight finally makes its way into the attic, only lit with a candle beside the door. Slow and steadily, Subaru makes his way towards the figure kneeling tiredly in the centre of the room, he inwardly cringed when he realised he had no idea what he was stepping on top of, but it definitely was not just the floorboard, the thought of looking down to check what he was stepping on made his nose wrinkle. Subaru pauses next to the figure for a while. When the figure makes no movement or shows and sign of recognition, Subaru sighs softly, his feet walk further into the attic, his arms lift up and Subaru pulls open the pieces of dusty cloth used as a makeshift curtain.

“What was the point of putting windows in the attic if you’re going to cover them up in the end?” Subaru asks as he squints away from the sudden bright light and looks behind him at the figure in the middle of the room.

“Ne, Kamui?” Subaru calls out to the other as he walks over and squats beside the other. Carefully, he places a hand on the other’s shoulder and squeezes a little. A small smile lights up on his face when the figure – Kamui’s head moves a little in acknowledgement.

Finally taking a good look around the room, Subaru’s smile drops. As he had suspected, the floor was littered with newspapers, canvases and tubes of used paint. There were a few scattered paintbrushes here and there, but by looking at Kamui’s hands, Subaru guessed that those brushes weren’t used much at all. Very much like the single palette that sat in the corner of the room looking just as lifeless as the person who resided in the attic.

“Kamui, let’s go, I’ve been working on the garden, I want to show you. The shrubs, the flowers-”

Kamui pushes Subaru’s hand off his shoulder and shakes his head.

“But you promised me, that you will finally leave this room if I gave you three months…”, Subaru’s voice cracks, his hand shook as he gripped onto the sleeve of his twin brother, “please”.

Placing a hand on Subaru’s knee, Kamui leans closer and lifts his head up so that he could look at his brother in the eye.

Subaru’s breathing begins to become shaky, he gasps when his eyes meets his brothers eyes. The colour of the other’s eye was vibrant. Glaringly so. It had been so long since he had seen that shade of colour.

“Look around you”, Kamui states softly, his voice hoarse and croaky, “what do you see?”

“The attic”, Subaru states without looking away from the other’s alluring eyes, “covered in your tools and supplies, walls splashed with colour of all shades of vibrant.”

Kamui laughs bitterly, “I can’t see it”, his other free hand grips at Subaru’s shoulder tightly, his eyebrows frown sadly, “my world is still monochrome, there is no colour.”

“Kamui…”, Subaru chokes on his tears, “no…”

“I won’t be able to see your flowers with you, your world that’s full of sharp swirls of colour.”

“But-”

Pushing Subaru away, Kamui’s hand walks across the floor and grasps a tube of paint, he squeezes a generous amount onto his palm before he dips his fingers into it. Smiling forlornly at Subaru, he beckons for the other to come closer again.

Subaru swallows nervously.

Kamui wipes away the tears with the back of his hand and then lovingly traces his paint dipped fingers down the other’s cheeks, “I promise, give me three more months, Subaru.”

 

 

 

 


	23. Will-o'-the-wisp

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru, AU

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.

xxx

W: Will-o’-the-wisp

_“Where are you going?” Kamui asked with concern as he squinted in the dark, he was just able to make out Subaru’s silhouette._

_Subaru stopped running and turned around to look at his twin, “what do you mean?”_

_Kamui crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently._

_“Didn’t you say that we’re going to go see mum and dad?” Subaru looked up towards the sky, “just a little further and it’ll be the best view.”_

_Raising an eyebrow, Kamui looked at Subaru strangely, but before he could even open his mouth to call out the other’s name, Subaru had already turned around and started running off in the same direction he was heading before. Sighing, Kamui gave chase._

_Eventually he found Subaru looking up into the night sky whilst standing on the top of a grassy hill._

_“Subaru, this isn’t…”, Kamui began but could not finished when his brother started laughing as he flopped down onto the ground, letting the tall blades of leaf catch his body._

_“People who have passed on, they shine so bright, but because I only notice them when the sky turns dark, I feel as though I only ever think about them when the sun disappears”, Subaru contemplates as he continues staring at the stars that twinkled above him._

_“I’ve been meaning to tell you, Subaru”, Kamui walks over to Subaru and looks down at him with an amused expression, “there is a way for you to communicate with people who have passed away from this life.”_

_Instantly, Subaru’s eyes were on Kamui._

_“Do you want to?” Kamui asked, already knowing the answer._

_Nodding frivolously, Subaru sat up, allowing Kamui to pull him up. He let Kamui lead him away from the grassy hilltop. Quietly, without a single question, Subaru followed Kamui wherever he was taking him. When Subaru realised where they were heading, he asked with a quiet voice, “are we heading down towards the marsh?”_

_Kamui took Subaru’s hand and squeezed hard, “yeah.”_

_“But Kamui! Did you forget, mum and dad told us not to go there because it’s dangerous!” Subaru said in a tone he didn’t usually wear, “we might fall in and drown, be eaten like that poor girl who lived a block away!”_

_“It’ll be alright, I’ll be there to hold on to you and make sure you don’t kill yourself”, Kamui said confidently, and it’s not like we’re going to stand on the edge of the marsh, really, Subaru, come on”, Kamui nodded as he tugged the other along._

_Before long, Subaru was left speechless as orbs of what appeared to be flickering white flame appeared before him._

_“What is that, Kamui?” Subaru pointed at the object that was leaving him flabbergasted._

_“Will-o’-the-wisp”, Kamui replied in a gentle tone, “they’re messengers sent by people who have passed away, people like mum and dad.”_

_“Oh?” Subaru nodded as the new information sank in._

_“If you’re not careful, they’ll lead you to the afterlife”, Kamui smiled bitterly._

_“Wha-what?” Subaru looked at Kamui with surprised, he could not understand why messengers sent by their parents would want them to pass away._

_Kamui held Subaru’s hand tighter and smiled at the other again, “it just means that mum and dad misses us, they just wish to hold us, that’s all.”_

As Subaru stood over Kamui’s dead body, the only thought that kept playing in his head over and over again like an echo was that he had to go see the will-o’-the wisps again, he had to feel Kamui again.

 

 


	24. Xenos

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru, AU

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.

xxx

X: Xenos

Kamui fiddled with the hem of his shirt as he stood outside his bedroom door listening in onto the conversation turned argument that was thrown haphazardly inside.

Closing his eyes, Kamui clenched his fists and bit his bottom lip. Subaru is, Subaru was a cool headed kid who could keep his mouth shut, essentially, he thought before he spoke, and he was never upset. At least not until now. Kamui honestly believed that he would be the one to explode, to disagree. He had never thought that whilst he was busy being distraught, Subaru’s fury would be the one to escape him.

It was foreign, and it scared him.

“I promise you’d still be able to see each other!” their mother’s voice explained, pleaded, whined.

Kamui could hear footsteps inside the bedroom, he could hear Subaru’s voiceless agony that turned into a shrill cry.

That night, Kamui remembers holding his twin brother tight as they closed their eyes, each pretending that they were sleeping their tears away.

The next morning, Kamui stands helplessly beside their father and watches as their mother drags an unwilling Subaru off.

Kamui doesn’t see or hear from the other for the next ten years.

It was the last day of secondary school when he finds someone sitting outside his front door, huddled together.

The person looks up and Kamui takes in a sharp breath, it was Subaru. He looked the same but clearly carried a different air to when he last saw him.

“Kamui.”

Kamui blinked, gulped and then immediately bent down and pulled Subaru into a tight hug. Different to what he remembered, Subaru smelt like dirt and autumn leaves.

“Subaru, where have you been all this time?” Kamui rubbed against the other’s soft black hair, the faint scent of honey reminded him of how they’d use to pour honey on top their pancakes every morning, he pulled back and looked at Subaru’s face, “why didn’t you contact me?”

“Kamui, I…”,

Subaru’s eyes were wide and started looking glossy, soon to be overfilling with tears. Kamui shook his head and pulled the other in for a hug again.

Kamui did not expect to be pushed away.

“Subaru?” Kamui’s eyes widened at Subaru’s expression, he could tell the other was frightened.

“Kamui, do you really not remember me?” Subaru asked with a trembling voice, his posture stiffened.

With raised eyebrows, Kamui looked at Subaru with confusion, “what do you mean? Of course I do, I remember all the times we watched the clouds roll by in the backyard, the times we threw paper planes from the balcony…”

“What about after mum took me away?” Subaru stressed, his hands clenched at his knees tightly.

“Well, we didn’t keep in contact…”

Subaru closed his eyes and choked a sob, he shook his head and then buried it in his hands.

“Subaru? What’s wrong?” Kamui lightly placed his hands on the other’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry, Kamui, but I must.”

“What?” Kamui tilted his head, trying to get a better look at this brother of his he hadn’t seen in so long. But before he could even blink, Subaru’s hand had reached to grab his shoulders, he briefly saw his brother’s eye flash gold and felt a chill sink down his neck before he passed out.

.

.

.

“Another fail?”

Subaru closed his eyes and looked away from Kamui’s lifeless body.

“Can we grow another one?”

Looking up at that voice, Subaru sighed as his parents continued to discuss.

“Subaru, we’re going to clone Kamui again”, the father stated, a comforting hand rested on Subaru’s shoulder.

“Is he going to end up as a stranger again?” Subaru asked, letting his eyes wander across Kamui’s 9th clone. He could feel his heart clench tightly.

The mother pressed her lips against Subaru’s forehead and shook her head, “no, this time we’ll make sure we can all live together happily. Forever.”

Subaru swallowed, he could remember the metallic taste of Kamui’s blood. Nodding Subaru sat with his back resting against the wall, his eyes tiredly watching as the cadaver remained still in the middle of their dimly lit room.

 


	25. Yearning

Title: Kamui and Subaru’s ABCs

Rating: T

Warnings: KamuiSubaru, AU

Disclaimer: I don’t own Kamui, Subaru or any other characters created by CLAMP.  
A/N: I know I haven’t written for this in ages, really sorry!!! m(_ _)m and this is so short too OTL

xxx

Y: Yearning

 

_“What is it that you're longing?”_

 

There was something in the way Subaru lapped up his trickling blood. As though it were irreplaceable. Kamui merely watched, his eyes flashing gold as Subaru continued to suck out what was his – what is his. He could smell his own blood, he could feel Subaru’s tongue, the warmth and the wetness which tingled his nerves. He could hear the sound of the wind blowing outside. But it was nothing compared to the silent scream in Subaru’s heart. The tears that dampened his arms. The shaking fingers that clung into his hair.

 

He couldn’t feel his own heart pump.

 

_“What is it that's left your heart aching?”_

 

There was something.

 

_“What is it that has you desiring?”_

He just wasn’t sure what.

 

_“What is it that has you gnawing with want?”_

Subaru wrapped his thin fingers around Kamui’s neck, his nails dug into pale skin and the blood dyed them crimson. Subaru parted his lips to whisper his brother’s name with yearning before mustering the strength to squeeze.

_“What-”_


End file.
